The present invention relates to simple and practical means for cooling drinks, especially soft drinks and beer contained in cans, aboard a running motor vehicle, in correspondence of air gratings of the passenger compartment of said motor vehicle.
It is well known the refreshment caused by a cool drink during a journey, especially in warm season, and it is known as well that, for getting this refreshment, a car driver is obliged to stop its car and stay for some time at a public place (which is often crowded, especially when located in a service area of a speedway) which is very troublesome and time-consuming in case of a long journey or during rush-hours. Carrying drink cans, even chilled, with oneself does not solve the problem, because they will get irremediably warm in a short time, thus making the drink completely disagreeable.
It is an object of the present invention to provide car drivers with extremely simple and practical means, which allows to keep cool or to cool quickly, aboard motor vehicles, drinks contained in cans or similar containers, by making use of the air jet, which is introduced into the passenger compartment through the air gratings because of the motion, or, when the vehicle is stationary, by the fan.